Fire, Ice and A lot of Bleach!
by Yougotink
Summary: Two orphan find them selves in a bleach story and secrets to there past what will happen? Read to find out. Rated teen for language and possible bloodier scenes later on.
1. School Time

Ok this is my first fan fiction so please enjoy I do not own anything but the plot of this story and the characters Katie and Roxy! Please enjoy! Rate and Comment!

Chapter 1: School Time

"C'mon Roxy! We are going to be late!" I called hurrying to the school she was right behind me.

" I am going to be in so much trouble if I am late again! We shouldn't have watched that episode of bleach first thing in the morning! Roxy panted still running next to me.

"It was good though Aizen kicked the Soul Society's butt this time! C'mon we are almost there!"

She made it just before the bell ran. There's something I should probably tell you. Roxy are both orphans I am 15 she is 12, I got a small job working at the coffee shop and I live in a small apartment taking care of here we are best friends. We are polar opposites but we get together great! She is enrolled in a free public school. I am currently enrolled on a free online high school but I often work in her schools library then work the lunch shift at the café. Then a later shift around 4 to 5. Roxy often sits at the café doing school work or messing around on the computer.

I sat finishing my school work and headed for the café at 11 prepping things and getting ready for lunch. Hanatarō was late again I got started. He came in panting. A while later.

" I'm so sorry I am late I missed the bus!" he was sweating and panting.

"Its ok just cool off everything prepped already so just relax." I said trying not laugh at his expression.

"Thanks Katie" he took off his green sack thing he always carried I had asked bout it once but he got nervous so I let it be. Roxy came in a little while later.

"What's for lunch?" she asked.

I tossed her twenty.

"Here go get something from subway I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? I really don't need something from subway…"

"Its fine I smiled go on!"

"OK" she left coming back I was ringing up the last of the costumer's when she came back with a sand which as I finished I slid next to her.

"How was school?"

"…..good" this was her usual answer.

"hmm so what did you think about this weeks bleach episode?" I teased.

"it was great! I can't wait till next week."

"Agreed"

"I wish that place was real she looked at me we could go there become shinigami's! I swear I could have seen Toshiro earlier today but I only got a glimpse of him…" she looked at me dead serious.

I laughed "Some ones been watching to much bleach but the new boy Hanatarō I laughed when I first saw him and he told me his name because he looks exactly like Hanatarō from bleach!"

"He does look like him…. Acts like him to!" she watched him.

I looked at the time "You got to go back to school meet me here right after school ok?"

"Of course" she was lost in thought she left quickly.

I cleaned up the rest of the café Hanatarō sat on the counter he had the afternoon shift today. I sat at the booth when I was done ad opened my computer to finish my school work. When My phone rang it was Roxy's and my social worker he constantly checked up on us and it was an ok deal I guess since we got to live in our own place, but there was two things I dint care for the fact he came once a month, and I had to work at least few hours a week. I made sure I did I did not want to go back to the orphanage as soon as I was sixteen I was going to adopt roxy as my sister but that was still a year away. Haterou was washing dishes when a white haired teal green eyed boy came in I froze the kid looked exactly like Toshiro Hitsuguya. He glared at me when he caught me staring I turned bright red.

"Is Hanatarō here?" he asked cool and calm.

"Y-yes he's in the back" I wanted to hit my self I tried not to stare but It was impossible roxy would never believe this "Let me get him, can I ask your name?"

"Tell him Toshiro Hitsuguya is here to see him please" He was very demanding in his tone.

"I went to the back Hanatarō I said a Toshiro Hitsuguya is here to see you….."

"What Cap- I mean oh ok.." he walked to the front looking jumpy I sat and listened well more like eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Very good Hanatarō so both are safe they don't remember anything?

"No they both think they are orphans and that the soul society is just part of the humans television show"

"Very well continue to keep an eye on them… he suddenly sighed seeing her face was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in a long time…"

"What do you mean taicho?"

"She doesn't have a clue she doesn't remember any of it. Its just hard to see her like this.. but head taicho knows best. Very well I am patrolling today so u can take a break if you want…"

Ok as I listened I was utterly confused who was he talking about why did Hanatarō call him captain? Why in the hell was Toshiro Hitsuguya here? And was this real or was my tiny over worked brain exhausted? I walked in trying to look innocent I sat staring at my computer trying to ignore the white haired boy next to me he glanced at me occasionally It took all my concentration to stare at my computer screen I was closing things when I opened a picture of him with Hynamriou his eyes widened slightly when he saw but he didn't say anything I finished my school work. When Roxy came in Toshiro glanced at her before walking out she stared at him.

"No way" she stared at me astounded.


	2. White Moon Light

Ok second chapter sorry for any bad grammer, I did this really late. Please read rate and review! This is my first Fan Fict. I am still trying to find the most comfortable writing style.

"I told you so!" Roxy as they walked home at sunset

"Urasie!" I said annoyed. "That was freaky" I looked up thinking when I saw a flash of white I blinked and it was gone I stared confused.

"Please tell me you saw that?"

"Nope…. Why what did you see?" she looked at me confused

"Nothing I shook my head and unlocked the door to the apartment sighing turning on the lights it was small with one bathroom two bedrooms and a living room/ kitchen a small couch and a table with some chairs.

"Home Sweet Home" I yawned it was only six o'clock but there was still dinner to worry about "What do you want to eat we got pasta or chicken… or you can fix your self left over's…."

"I'm not hungry " she yawned sleepy as well "jeeze I'm tired but I got some more homework to finish she sighed pulling it out"

"Then you don't mind if I don't cook dinner?"

"That's fine really just not hungry I guess probably cause those milkshakes we had earlier… doesn't that social worker come tomorrow? Underhill?"

"Yes so clean your room please unless u want us to get kicked out…"

Roxy stuck her tongue out "fiinnneee" she whined then yawned stupid math I hate it…

"Sorry hurry up and we can go to bed" I yawned going to my room it was a simple room with a bed and a closet and a desk I opened my computer and plugged it in turning on some music and laid on my bed thinking. Could that have been the actual Toshiro.. and I swore I saw him on our walk home a flash of white…. I shivered brrrrrr its cold I fell asleep under my covers when I woke up it was two o'clock in the morning roxy was asleep in her bed I rubbed my eyes "erk" another nightmare stupid things. I fixed myself a Poptart and went out side staring at them moon it was unnaturally cold out I rubbed my arms. I looked to the side to see Toshiro standing there. I jumped "When did u get there?" I stammered "And how!"

"I live below you" he pointed and I heard you open your door and since its two in the morning I thought I better check..

"Well I am fine obviously.. who are you staying with you to young to be on your own…"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead believe it or not I am older than you, but either way a friend of min is living with her names Rangiku…

I stared astounded but didn't say anything slightly stunned "oh"

Toshiro blinked seeming quiet "Well goodnight I apologize for disturbing you." He walked away.

"Wait!" I was nervous but had to know.

He stopped "What?" he sounded slightly grumpy.

"Your captain Hitsuguya of squad ten aren't you! Your from the Soul Society?"

He blinked calmly. "I don't know what are you talking about I think your exhausted Katie, go to bed." He walked off leaving me looking rather confused and frustrated.

_I walked down the stairs how could she have known? She had seemed confused as if she wasn't sure_. _This was hard seeing the two of them like this not remembering a thing. Damn Aizen if it wern't for you they could still be in the soul society enjoying watt they used to! But driving one to madness they nearly destroyed the Seriti. Why did you betray us if you hadn't…. _I shook myself trying to get rid of these painful thoughts. I shrugged out of my Gigai. I looked at the stack of paper work on the small table. I groaned then my phone beeped I pulled out. My eyebrows furrowed there were twenty hallows and more appearing. _What the hell?_ This was not right I ran out to take care of these "pests".

I stared at him as he left shaking my head. He was probably right, though I didn't want to believe it. I walked back inside yawning and curled up to back to sleep. Wondering silently if it was all a dream.


	3. Dreams and Coincidence

OK hey peeps! Heres the third chapter any ideas on where to go from here kinda hit a writers block! Any ideas would be great!

Toshiro: why are you bothering to write this?

Yougotink: because I wanna!

Toshiro: all a waste of time….

Yougotink: go away…..

Toshiro: no…..

Yougotink: fine…. anyway any ideas would be great and very helpful! Please read and review…..

Toshiro: Don't bother you are not going to get much help…..

Yougotink: you don't know that….

Toshiro: I bet you don't get more than five people!

Yougotink: Fine! You have to kiss Gin if I win!

Toshiro: fine! (shakes hand and walks out)

Yougotink: ok guys ideas pleaassseee I wanna see this!

Dreams and Coincidence

_It was warm a young girl sitting in the middle of an large area surrounded by cherry trees they were all in blossom. She was sitting next to a man with brown hair and glasses he was laughing._

_"Of course we can go see Roxy and Gin!"_

_"Yay!" the child laughed holding out her hands she looked to be four or five years old. "I love you brother" she gave him a big hug and a wet kiss._

_"I love you to Katie the man pulled her into a tight hug"_

I woke up yawning trying to remember the dream it had been a happy one. Sighing I pulled on a pair of shorts and a simple red t-shirt. Walking into the living room I saw roxy already awake and on her computer I nudged her "Morning" I yawned

"Morning its almost noon were u up again last night?" she watched my face with concern

"Yes, but I did find something out while I was up Toshiro is living below us!"

"No way, you are so lying!" she watched my face smiling.

"Nope, you can go see for yourself after Underhill comes." I said laughing.

"Fine, I will! I still don't believe you!" she stuck her tongue out me.

"Oh, well poor you!" I retorted I heard a knock at the door I answered it hello- oh your not Mr. Underhill! Sorry!

"It's quit alright, but I am your new social worker Ukitake." He nodded politely.

"Roxy and I were staring at him with wide eyes "o-oh" we looked at each other another coincidence? No way. I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Ukitake came in asking us all the usual questions and what ever. We both answered with out thinking he thanked us and left saying he would be checking on us from now on. I stared at him along with roxy till he left he went down stairs to Toshiro's apartment I stared.

"Bleach must exist! There no way this is a coincidence!" I was practically bouncing on my toes excited.

"Yes, it must." Roxy was calm and quiet thinking.

I was usually the bouncier of the two of us she often acted like she was older than me.

"What are they doing here though? I stopped bouncing "hollows?"

"Possible but I think its more than that…. They have sent two captains and Matsumoto that we know of so far there something else…." She pondered the question "lets spy on them" her eyes glittered.

"Are you crazy? If it is them they'll wipe our memories!"

"If we get caught!" an evil smirk crawled across her face and I knew it was pointless to argue.

"….fine I will come with you but if we get caught…."

She smiled turning and walked out the door I followed her curiously, wondering what we will discover or how much trouble we were about to get ourselves into…..


	4. Truth and Capture

Ok heres the next chapter I know its kinda short sorry. I will try to upload another chapter later today but no promises. Read, Review and Enjoy! :)

Toshiro: I win!

Yougotink: Oh shut ur trap...

Toshiro: hmm told you! though this story does have the most views..

* * *

Truth and Capture

Roxy peeked into the small window it was partially open.

"Shh…."

I listened hearing Toshiro's voice "They are beginning to suspect something we can't afford that!"

Ukitake was the next to speak "We could wipe their memories again but I don't fancy that idea. The poor girls…"

I looked in the window crouching next to Roxy.

"Wipe our memories? Again? What do they mean Roxy looked at me there's something even bigger than we realized."

"shh I cant here what they are saying Roxy…"

"Oh right" she turned back to the window.

Ukitake looked at Toshiro "The older of the two, Katie looks like her brother. Or the innocent part of him…"

Katie turned to look at Roxy "I have a brother?"

Roxy "I don't know…. This doesn't make sense there is something we are missing"

Toshiro "she does look a lot like him that is for sure" he looked away lost in thought again.

"Toshiro are you alright? Ukitake turned to him knowing full well that he wasn't before the incident Toshiro had been very close to Katie.

Toshiro turned form Ukitake "I am fine this is just….difficult."

Ukitake watched him with soft eyes "There is nothing we can do but wait for orders."

"I know"

There was a knock on the door and Toshiro answered it oh hello Gin…

"Ello Hitsuguya taicho, Ukitake taicho" Gin stepped in his normal fox faced grin on his face.

"He looked up at he window seeing both girls he frowned hmm we have visitors it seems…"

Roxy and Katie jumped other looking at each other "run!" both girls took off Toshiro and Gin blocking there way in moments Ukitake left to report to Yamamoto.

Toshiro grabbed Katie and Gin grabbed roxy pulling both girls in to the apartment.

"How much did you two hear!" Toshiro demanded

Katie and Roxy looked at each other fear on both their faces.

* * *

Read, Review and Enjoy! :) What will happen next? Will the girls be wiped of their memories? Or will they be taken to the soul society? Who is Katie's so called brother? Red to find out in the next few chapters! :D


	5. Decisions

Read Review and Enjoy! =D

* * *

Decisions

"Well!" he gave both the death glare in response Katie struggled to get out of his grasp.

Roxy was wriggling but wasn't getting far gin held her easily he looked slightly guilty.

Toshiro pinned Katie's arms behind her scowling "knock it off Kate!"

Katie froze it was her old nickname she hadn't been called that for years she stared at him.

"Thank you…. Now I want to know what you two heard" his eyes flashed dangerously both girls recoiled in fright.

Katie looked at roxy who stared back it was tense silence then Katie spoke softly her heart pounded in her chest "We heard that you were planning on wiping our memories" Roxy glared at Toshiro while Katie looked at her feet dread filling her gut. Toshiro and Gin looked at each other.

Gin looked at the younger girl "That was the most likely of our plans but I don't think that will do now right Toshiro?" His grinning face turned to him.

"I don't know Gin he was staring at Katie his grip was still firm but he let her go she instantly stepped away shifting from foot to foot waiting for the men to speak. Gin let Roxy go she glared at him moving to Katie's side.

"We should tell them…. Everything"

"Is it safe Hitsuguya taicho?" he added some mockery to his voice

"No but….."

"Tell us what!" both girls practically shouted they were holding each others hand a fiery reaitsu leaking from Katie and an icy one leaking from Roxy.

Gin nodded looking at Toshiro

"Very well we will tell you for one neither of you are human two that world that you two know of as Bleach is indeed real." The kid captain stated watching both girls reactions with interest.

* * *

So what is there past exactly follow the story to find out! :)


End file.
